Where there is love, there is hope
by Anne Finch
Summary: Draco Malfoy's pregnant wife stands vigilantly by his side, even when the Healer's tell her that there is little hope. But she knows that where there is love, there is hope. A One-shot.


**Where there is love, there is hope**

* * *

><p>Summery: Draco Malfoy's pregnant wife stands vigilantly by his side, even when the Healer's tell her that there is little hope. But she knows that where there is love, there is hope.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts of or relating to Harry Potter. These ideas and concepts belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>I stared down at the body that laid in the bed beside me. His blonde hair was messy and his skin unnaturally pale. There was a deep purple bruise across his left cheek and he had oxygen tubing on his nose. He looked so weak and vulnerable lying in the hospital bed.<p>

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

I wiped a tear from my cheek before turning to the healer who had spoken. "How is he doing, Healer Ramsey?"

"Well, he seems to be improving, how ever, he is still in a coma. We aren't sure when he will awaken, or..."

"He _will _wake up," I stated, not accepting that they were unsure of his future. "He will wake up and he will be here to witness the birth of our son."

I subconsciously ran my hand over the right side of my swollen belly, hoping to ease my agitated baby who was kicking madly.

"Mrs. Malfoy..." the healer began.

"No, I'm sorry Healer Ramsey, but I just wont accept that he wont wake up."

"Okay," he finally sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, to have brought it up again. We'll continue to do everything that we can."

"Come on, Draco," I murmured quietly, "I need you. I need you to wake up and be here for me. Come on, my love. Come back to me."

His form remained silent and unmoving. The only movement was from the rise and fall of his chest as he took each breath, and the only sound was from the quiet lub-dub of his heart.

I cupped my belly with one arm, grasped Draco's hand with the other as I rested my head next to his on the pillow. I leaned close and kissed his cool forehead before resting once more and dozing off.

* * *

><p>A small movement woke me. I yawned and sat up in the chair, still holding Draco's hand. I wasn't sure what movement had woken me because as I looked around I saw no one in the room.<p>

A hoarse voice began, "You've..." but it quickly broke off in a fit of weak coughs.

I stared down at the voice that had spoken, eyes wide. I quickly reached for a glass of water, nearly knocking it over in my haste, and held the straw to his lips.

Slowly, Draco sipped water from the glass, then tried again. "You've gotten so big," he whispered.

I brought my hand up to my tummy, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, love. Everything is okay."

"Oh, Draco, I was so worried," I said, brushing my tears away before climbing into the bed next to him.

He kissed my temple, the stubble of his beard tickling me as I snuggled closer.

"Mrs. Malfoy—" the healer began before breaking off at the sight if a very much awake Draco. "Oh my! Mr. Malfoy, you're awake!"

He gave the healer a faint smile, still holding me close.

The healer left the room muttering, "Where there is love, there is hope."

* * *

><p>Three weeks after Draco had woken and come home from the hospital we found ourselves snuggled into bed.<p>

It was in the early morning hours that I awoke with a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Draco," I hissed through clenched teeth, "Draco, something is wrong."

"What?" he asked groggily, sitting upright beside me in the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I think... I think I may be going into labor."

"What?" Draco asked, jumping from the bed and fumbling for his pants. "Come on, I'll apparate us," he called, jogging around the bed and reaching for my hand/

"No! No, Draco, we can't apparate! The baby, it could splinch him." I pointed out.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't even think of that. I'm a horrible... I almost—"

"Draco," I warned, cutting him off.

Without a word he grabbed my hand and led me to the fireplace. In a flash we were once again at St. Mungo's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, is everything alright?" asked a plump, elderly healer.

"My wife, she thinks she's in labor!" Draco practically yelled at her. I smiled at his nervousness. Normally he was the cool, calm and collected one.

The healer placed me in a wheelchair and the next thing I remember, I am sitting in a hospital bed with a healer telling me to push.

I let out a scream of agony as I pushed one last time, squeezing Draco's hand tightly.

Finally the sound of crying could be heard, and it was no longer my own. It was the crying of our new born baby boy.

As the team of healers rested the small bundle on my chest I looked up at Draco and smiled. He smiled back.

"Welcome to the world, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I crooned, snuggling close and kissing his little forehead.


End file.
